Smutty one shots
by ScullyBones
Summary: Just what the title says, instead of posting individually I'll post here as long as my mind is in the gutter.


I don't own anything, and with that being said this is going to be a completion of one shots that I had originally posted separately but it didn't make sense so I'm combining them :-) all smut because that's the only place my mind goes and ideas are always welcome but I'm rizzless all the way so please no body else but Jane and Maura.

...

I really can't believe the audacity of my father, 3 years I haven't heard from him and now I'm approaching the table where we were suppose to be having dinner together while he had his lay over and I can see he is still up to his old ways.

"Father" I give him a customary kiss on both cheeks and side step when I see the young man he has brought with him is pulling out my chair.

"Maura, this is Phillip. He is who I was meeting in Boston for the day and when I told him about you he insisted he be brought to dinner. I hope you don't mind?"

I turn completely towards my father ignoring the man who seems to have charmed him.

"I thought you were only in Boston for a couple of hours?"

"Did I say that? Oh you must have misheard dear. I had a meeting very early this morning. Then we hit the green right after brunch."

There are so many things wrong with this situation I'm not even sure where to start. I take a deep breathe and try to calm myself down. It's only dinner and then he can go on ignoring me for a couple more years. I am always telling Jane she needs to accept her mother and give her a chance.

"It's nice to meet you Phillip"

"The pleasure is all mine, Moira. I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of 1996 Westport Rivers. Your father tells me you are a wine aficionado and a doctor."

His pronunciation of my name and occupation shows how little attention he actually did give to my dad when he told him about me. This is clearly a set up and if it hadn't been for my mother and her recent attempts to have a relationship I would be making an excuse and leaving promptly.

"It's Mar-ah and I am actually the Chief Medical Examiner for the Boston Police Department"

I flash a smug smile and pick up the menu that is lying across my plate. I hear my father clear his throat in an attempt to bring the attention back to him and off the fact that I cut up corpses for a living.

"Phillip is a Windsor, Maura, you actually met his family last year at Symphony Hall. Phillip was traveling at the time for me. I believe he was in.."

"Madrid, my mother mentioned how beautiful Mr. Isles daughter was but she did not do you justice."

I actually hear Jane's voice in my head "Vomit, Maur" and I know I am going to have to start thinking of an excuse to cut this evening short. My father was suppose to come back to the house afterwards till his plane left and I could see right where this was going.

"Thank you Phillip, and thank your family for me again please, that charity event was very close to my heart."

He took the bait hook, line and dunker.

"Oh she didn't mentioned what the charity was for, I hope it was a successful evening?"

"It was very much so, The LGBT community has made so many strides in the last couple of years. What with now being able to legally marry but there is still so many walls we still have to break down. The night was a very good start. "

I can't tell whether it might have worked and he assumes, like Jorge and Giovanni that my interests lay elsewhere because the waiter joins us at the moment to pour the wine and take our orders. Before I can lift my glass to smell and taste and try to pair the wine with something on the menu Phillip has ordered for the table what I can now see is the most expensive thing on the menu. I swirl the liquid as my father directs his attention towards the view and when I take my first taste I can tell it will be acceptable but not something I would ever order together.

The evening only gets worse from there. By the time the main course is finished my patience with both men has reached the "Jane wearing high heels while chasing a suspect level" and I excuse myself to the powder room. I lock the door as I enter and press one on my speed dial.

"Hey Maur, what's up?"

"The ceiling Jane I am still inside the restaurant"

I hear a snort and some rustling as she realizes I require her full attention.

"Dinner going that bad?"

I can hear the sympathy in her voice and it washes over me like warm water.

"Bad is not the word I would use to describe this evening."

"Are you in the bathroom Maur, I can hear echoing"

"Yes and if it was just a bad date I would already have made excuses to cut the evening short but my father decided to set me up with one of his business associates and lets just say Giovanni has better manners."

"Ouch. Ok that is saying A LOT. How can I help?"

"Well my father and I were supposed to go back to my house afterwards for drinks until he had to leave for his flight. I can see now that both of them will be joining me and I have tried everything I can to show him I am not interested. I was wondering if you would stop by…maybe help me the way you have helped me in the past?"

"Helped you? Wait, you mean like with how I helped you with Giovanni?"

"Yes please, you know I can't lie Jane but I can't be rude to my father either. My mother was so happy he was visiting me and I have made such strides with her these last couple of months I would hate to disappoint her."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to either. I know how much it has meant to you. But there really isn't any other way?"

"Do you think I would be calling you if there was?"

"Don't get huffy Maur, I'm just asking."

"I know I'm sorry, I will owe you so big Jane. Anything you want."

"Anything?"

I should be concerned by the tone of her voice but I really was that desperate.

"Yes anything, please just come soon. We are finished with dinner and should be home in about 30 minutes."

"Yep I am jumping in the shower now. I'll be over as soon as I can"

"Thank you Jane, this means everything to me" "Anything for you Maur, you know that."

I hang up with a smile on my face. Not only has Jane calmed me down by just hearing her voice but this dreadful evening should be over hopefully within the next hour.

I don't waste anymore time in the bathroom as I have been gone far to long as it is and by the time I reach the table I can see Phillip watching for me and basically holding the bill hostage like he waited till I could see that he was the one paying. They have also decided that my father will drive with Phillip so they can finish up their business. I could care less about the obvious excuse it is for my father to feed Phillip more information about me, so much for the attempt to spend time with the man who never knew me and obviously never will. The valet brings my car around and I slide in without another word. I arrive at the house and barely have time to feed Bass before the doorbell rings. When I answer it only Phillip is standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Isles received a call for an earlier flight and he insisted we have a night cap in his honor." He flashes a bottle of very expensive scotch I recognize as my father's favorite. I am too shocked by the audacity of both men that he takes my silence as an invitation and walks through the door towards my kitchen.

"Do you not have a drink trolley?" his tone is scandalous, as of it is a requirement of someone of my status.

"I'm sorry no, I actually don't drink hard liquor and my father usually brings his bottle when we have our night cap"

I give him the glass I had laid out for my father earlier and take out a wine glass and a bottle of wine I know Jane will help me finish once he leaves.

The time seems to go by even slower than dinner as Phillip continues the conversation he had at dinner about his favorite subject, himself, and I can't keep my relief hidden when I hear a car door slam and scratching at my door.

"Were you expecting someone?"

I ignore his question as I hear Jane use her key and Jo comes running in from the cold into my lap on the couch.

"Hey Jo!"

Her tail swats back and forth so rapidly it makes the sound of a drum against my couch.

"I'm starting to think she loves you more than me" I can't take my eyes off Jane as she walks through the door casually as if she owns the place and places her over night bag up on the counter before walking towards me and completely ignoring our guest. The smile I had for Jo widens and our eyes lock as they always do. We have a conversation without saying a word, something I didn't think was possible till I met Jane and she sees the frustration and panic written in my eyes. She also sees the trust I have in her to take the reigns now. She gives me a reassuring smile and bends down in what I figure will be a kiss on the cheek only she isn't turning and even though I can see her coming directly towards me. I don't realize she just has delivered the softest, feather like onto my lips until she is deposited next to me on the couch.

"Hey, sorry I'm late I walked Jo for the night for us. Did I miss your dad?"

Our bodies are compressed against each other and the blush I had from the kiss intensifies as an electric current ravages my body. I am having a hard time formulating what should be an easy response and Jane must see the bewilderment plastered across my face because she quickly covers for me by introducing herself.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Jane."

She leans forward to shake Phillip's hand.

"Phillip and no problem I was just telling Moira I was so happy her dad set us up. Our families have known each other for so long I can't believe no one thought to introduce us before"

He is either that full of himself or he is trying to insult Jane. Neither of which I am happy with especially after the dinner I had been put through. Jane raises an eyebrow at me and smirks at him pronouncing my name. She doesn't seem fazed by him as she leans back and places her left arm over my shoulders and her right in my lap covering my hands that were folded together.

"I keep her pretty busy and whenever Constance is in town we try to spend as much family time as we can together so I'm sure it just slipped everyone's mind"

She gives him a fake smile and turns towards me, our faces in this position are merely inches apart.

"Is that my favorite wine? Do you need a refill?"

"Yes and please" It's the first words I have spoken since her arrival and I find my words come out soft and low as if just for her ears. I am bewildered at my lack of ability to form actual sentences now that Jane has arrived and she gives me a flirty grin like she knows exactly the effect she is having on me.

She heads into the kitchen not asking Phillip if he needs a refill. He takes it in stride though as if Jane never appeared he launches into another diatribe of his expedition in Cambodia. I don't bother to pay attention as Jo climbs back into my lap after saying hi to Bass and when Jane sets my wine down I turn my head and give her my full attention. The question I was going to ask though dies on my lips as I feel her hand rest itself on my thigh…right below where my dress rest. It's just sitting there, not moving at all and yet I can feel tiny goose bumps sprout up my entire leg. Jo jumps off my lap again and I watch Jane break away our eye contact to look at Phillip who I realize I can't hear anymore. I can see out of the corner of my eye, his eyes on her hand. As soon as he looks she starts drawing circles with her finger tips, gliding them gently in and out of my inner thigh. The force of her marking her territory must finally get through to Phillip though as I see him stand, missing what he must of said to excuse himself I direct him towards the door and give the general "it was nice meeting you" before forcefully closing the door behind him. I let out a sigh of relief and close my eyes as I rest against the door. It's only for a second though because I hear Jane stand and I follow her into the kitchen.

"You are my hero Jane. Truly, thank you so much. I can't believe my father pulled that stunt again after three years of not even a call. To not tell me he was in town all day and then to use our only time together for…for….THAT!"

I hear a giggle escape from her lips and I turn the hurt reflecting on my face. She immediately sees it and rushes towards me.

"I'm not laughing at you Maur I promise. I am so sorry you had to deal with that, With ALL of that. I just have never seen you so flustered before"

I am not sure whether she is referring to my lack of words to describe the situation or my response to her since she walked through the door. I can't help the tears that start to form in my ducts and before I can stop them they are rushing down my cheeks and Jane has taken me in her arms to comfort me.

"Hey, sssshhh it's ok."

"This isn't even the first time my father has done this to me. He used to pull this stunt all the time when I was in college until I finally started dating Garrett. I thought he actually wanted to spend with me this time."

She stops rubbing my back and pulls away slightly so she can see my face. I feel her thumb come up to brush away the trails my tears left.

"It's his loss Maur. He has no idea what he is missing. All this time, all his travels I bet he thinks he has seen and experienced some pretty amazing things but he will never know that the most amazing thing in the world is here in my arms."

Her words tear down any hopes I had of holding my emotions in and they come out the only way I have ever been able to release them. She pulls me in tighter than before and I clutch her shirt into my fists. My head is buried into her neck minutes later and the heat from her skin and my tears has me starting to sweat but I don't want to let go. I pull just my head away and bring my hand up to her ear, and behind to her neck. Placing the hair I had been using as a shield against the world behind it so her neck can cool down.

"I don't care anymore. I have everything I have always wanted. I know who my birth parents are, I have a relationship with Constance. You have given me a family, a real family Jane and friends and you are my rock. I'll do the customary dinner with him every couple of years to make my mother happy but he will no longer hold any place in my heart." I smile to reassure her I'm ok.

"Good Maur, he doesn't deserve you if he can't appreciate you". She reaches down and kisses my forehead. The act itself is not a uncommon occurrence when Jane is trying to comfort me but this time it feels different. After compartmentalizing my feelings for her for years and finally having her touch me more intimately tonight and I realize I don't want to stop what ever she is evoking in me. I tighten my grip I have on her neck not letting her bend back up. I stretch up and give her the same gentle kiss on the lips she gave me earlier this evening. Only this time when our lips part she follows immediately chases mine and catches them again, placing more pressure than both previous kisses together. The hand on her back curls her shirt back into my fist again and her arms leave my back and clutch the counter behind us as she steps us back into it. Her leg falls into between my own, our bodies desperately trying to get as close as possible. I moan at the full body contact and it must notify her of the permission I didn't know she needed because her head tilts just slightly to the left, her mouth opening and our tongues meet in the middle like two waves crashing together in the sea.

I feel an anxiety that I have only ever heard described as my stomach dropping. It's overwhelming in the most delicious way possible. I have had daydreams and fantasies of what it could be like but nothing about this feeling could I have ever prepared for. I want her more than I ever imagined it was possible to want something. I can't even stop kissing her, every time one of us starts to pull away the other follows intensifying more each time our lips meet again. We are spiraling out of control and I realize I can't stop it; I don't want to stop it. These feelings are the unstoppable force I read about in a book once, and any doubts we have about us, our family, and our friends will have to move elsewhere.

She finally rips her body from mine staggering backwards till she is standing against the opposite counter. Our grins match and the only sound in the room is our pants from excitement.

"Maura."

"Jane."

Whatever doubts that might have been were distinguished in those two words. We both take tentative steps towards the middle and reach out for each other. I watch the walls crumble in her chocolate irises and I see the same love I feel reflected back to me. We both lean into this kiss, passion taking over instead of intensity. I want to feel everything, I want her to know everything and I don't want to waste another second. I don't let this kiss break as I lead her backwards into the bedroom. Her hands that had started at my hips reach for the zipper in the back of my dress. There is no hesitation as it hits the floor but I do have to stop her hands as they reach out for me.

"If you touch me before we take your clothes off I will never forgive you for giving me an orgasm fully dressed when I could have felt your skin on mine."

There is barely a smirk before what I said infiltrates her haze. She starts to unbuckle her jeans as I reach for her shirt. Seeing more than two buttons frustrates me and I improvise by pulling the sides apart as the buttons fly everywhere.

"Maura!"

She hasn't stopped what she was doing so I know she can't be too upset.

"The faster you get naked Jane, the sooner we are naked together"

I give her the most wicked smile as I nip at her collar bone while reaching behind to undo her bra clasp and then my own.

As soon as my breasts are released though I am pushed onto the bed. A feral growl rumbles from her chest as she chases me up the bed pinning me down with her body while her hands take mine and place them above my head.

She takes my nipple between her teeth and drags them from bottom to the tip.

"That is for my shirt"

My eyes slam shut as my neck and back arch up into her trying to draw those teeth back.

"Fuck Maur do that again"

I whimper not knowing what she wants and my hips buck uncontrollably trying to increase out contact. It must be what she needs though because a thigh is placed in between mine and I use it to grind against her looking for relief. I finally open my eyes when I realize she still hasn't moved and I see her watch my chest in fascination as it bounces up and down with my movements. A slow rumble of a giggle escapes my chest. So Jane is a breast girl.

"They look even better doing that when you Fuck me Jane"

It's the curse that finally snaps her out of her trance and she immediately sucks the nipple back into her mouth. The suction along with tongue swirling around it is enough to start a slow burn inside me and I gasp and moan her name as my hands clutch fistfulls of hair holding her to me. She slowly releases it and trails kisses to the other before lightly flicking her tongue back and forth every so lightly making the nipple engorge and tighten. I'm so turned on I want to beg her for something but I don't know where to start. I just never want these feelings to stop. She licks her way back up my neck till she takes my lob between her teeth and gently bites it before whispering in my ear.

"I want to lick you clean after you come all over my fingers"

My nails scratch down her back as I pull every piece of her skin I can to mine and I'm almost afraid I have made her bleed till she whispers in my other ear

"Harder next time beautiful and make sure you don't let go"

I feel her fingers then, brushing and teasing across my saturated lips

"Fuck, Fuck oh God Maur you are so wet."

I hear her hand next to my head grip the sheet in an attempt to hold herself back.

"Please Jane, anything, all of it, please God give it to me."

She must understand from my gibberish that I am feeling the same thing. An intensity that goes beyond words. Like a dam that had been built up and instead of it slowly breaking over time it was being ripped away like a bandaid. Rushing at us all at once but I wasn't afraid, Jane was mine and I was hers. It really was that simple.

She doesn't waste anymore of our time. I'm half way to an orgasm already so when I finally feel her fingers inside me I feel the final wall break. Both of us move and by the third thrust I am wrapped around her whole body riding an orgasm as another builds up from me. I have stopped breathing at some point and I am choking in gasps of air. Her quick thrust become slower but more powerful. Jane is truly fucking me as hard as both of can stand and I bite into her shoulder as the final but most powerful orgasm rips from my body. As she shows down I hear her ssshing me again and I realize my body is shaking uncontrollably and I'm still having trouble catching my breathe. She eases me down into the pillows and wraps herself around me as the shudders continue... I finally mange to get out the words I have been wanting to say again since the first time I told her.

"I love you so much"

She squeezes me and right before I fall into my sex coma she whispers in my ear

"I am so in love with you too beautiful, so much"


End file.
